One or more example embodiments relate to an Internet of Things (IoT) terminal and an operation method thereof, and more particularly, to an IoT terminal that may establish a connection between a user and an IoT apparatus and an operation method thereof.
Internet of Things (IoT) refers to a technology that enables a variety of “things” to connect to the Internet by embedding a computer chip and a communication function. An IoT apparatus may be a general apparatus (or a “thing”) to which IoT is applied. Examples of IoT apparatus include sensors, such as a temperature sensor, a humidity sensor, a sound sensor, a motion sensor, a proximity sensor, a gas sensing sensor, or a heat sensing sensor; home appliances, such as a refrigerator, a CCTV, a TV, a washing machine, or a dehumidifier; electric lights; fire alarms; and household appliances.
A user may remotely control an IoT apparatus by using an IoT terminal. The IoT terminal and the IoT apparatus may be connected to each other via various communication techniques, such as wireless communication, short distance (wired or wireless) communication, or home network, or other communication protocols.
In an IoT system, reliability is required to ensure that a user remotely controlling an IoT apparatus is a legitimate (or authorized) user with regard to the IoT apparatus. That is, the IoT system is required to prevent an illegitimate (or unauthorized) user from controlling the IoT apparatus without permission.